Something's Here
by TheDogObeys
Summary: It was merely a casual night of babysitting for Sakura, until she hears something strange coming from the backyard. WARNING: This story is a HORROR story. Do NOT read this story if you get EASILY scared.


**Hello! This is TheDogObeys here with a one-shot horror story. I know it will take a while for me to upload the last chapter of Crimson God, so this scary tale will hopefully keep you readers entertained! **

**WARNING: This is a HORROR story. It is SCARY, so please do NOT read it if you are easily scared.**

* * *

In the city of Konoha, dawn was approaching; the time to settle down after a tedious day of work or school. The stifling summer heat clung unto the barks of trees obnoxiously like night-time cicadas, singing their daunting song with their monotone voices.

Sakura Haruno however, was safe from the heated hands of summer; for she was inside the air conditioned living room of the Sarutobi household. She was seated on the only sofa, waiting patiently for Asuma Sarutobi, who was in the bathroom on the second floor. The bearded man was getting ready for a night out with his long time partner, Kurenai Yuhi.

Lying calmly on his belly beside Sakura's barefoot was Asuma's young nephew, Konohamaru Sarutobi. Sakura's pastel green eyes lingered over the dark haired boy, and soon her eyes traveled to her school bag, which was lifeless next to her. Since Asuma was going on a date with Kurenai, the pink haired student was asked to watch over Konohamaru. Sakura sighed glumly to herself.

Sakura did not mind babysitting, but she did not enjoy it much either. After all, she, being a privileged high school girl in a prestigious academy, had better things to attend to.

However, Sakura always loved giving others a helpful hand, which was why she did not hesitate to say yes when Asuma desperately asked for her help.

Suddenly, the rumble of Asuma's feet running down the staircase caught her immediate attention, tearing her gaze away from her school bag. The bearded man seemed to be in a hurry, for he was rapidly slipping his arms through the sleeves of a freshly pressed blazer.

Sakura giggled to herself, amused at Asuma's hurried movements. Hearing Sakura's inward laugh, Asuma glanced at the pink haired student. "Is there something funny?" The man asked breathlessly, straightening his posture.

"I just think it is funny watching someone like you all clumsy before a date." Sakura replied, her fair face beaming. Konohamaru then chimed in. "And it's 90 degrees out! Way too hot to be wearing a suit like that!"

Asuma smiled at his young nephew, realizing that the young boy stated a good point. The bearded man then removed his blazer, exposing his casual grey V-neck shirt beneath. "There," Konohamaru said approvingly, "That's better."

Asuma then turned to Sakura. "Do you know where the list of emergency telephone numbers is?" The pink haired school girl nodded happily and pointed at the kitchen's entrance, which was to the adjacent right of the living room.

The bearded man nodded in relief. "Okay good, I will be back at around midnight. You make sure you put little Konohamaru to bed before nine." Asuma informed briskly. He then ran toward the shoe cupboard, which traditionally sat at the house's entrance.

Again, Sakura nodded happily. Her amicable green eyes then hovered back over Konohamaru. The dark haired boy's small nose was wrinkled in disappointment, and his bottom lip jutted out from beneath his upper lip, forming a childish pout.

In the boy's mind, he was old enough to sleep on his own accord, and was upset upon hearing that his bedtime was before nine at night. Sakura remembered the years when she was a young child, not wanting to go to bed at all. Alas, those child years slipped through her fingers like water. She will be seventeen soon, seventeen being one year closer to adulthood.

"Okay, I'm going now! I will be back at around midnight, don't forget!" Asuma exclaimed, slipping his wallet into his jeans' back pocket. Sakura remained seated on the living room sofa, waving until Asuma disappeared through the front door.

Konohamaru then craned his neck up to look at Sakura. "Do you think he is late? He seemed in a hurry." The dark haired boy asked. Sakura nodded in response to the boy's question. "Yes. Kurenai is probably waiting for him."

The dark haired boy then rolled over on his back, asking what was for dinner. The pink haired school girl, also feeling hungry, stood up from her seated position. "Well, what are you in the mood for?" Sakura asked caringly, already making her way toward the kitchen.

The kitchen was quite small, taking up only a corner of the first floor's space. But since the kitchen was unusually tidy, with no traces of food on the counter, the kitchen seemed much larger than it really was.

To the far right of the kitchen was a large mahogany dining table. Towering behind the table was a grandfather clock, its emaciated hands stiff like icicles. In-between the dining area and kitchen were glass patio doors, which led into the backyard and swimming pool.

As Sakura was opening the refrigerator door, Konohamaru exclaimed, "Give me ice-cream for dinner!" The pink haired student could not help but smile softly at the young boy's command.

"Strong boys like you need to eat a healthy dinner." Sakura cooed, pulling out a plate of peas and mashed potatoes. Konohamaru cringed in disgust upon seeing what his babysitter pulled out.

After about 30 minutes of forcing the young boy to eat his unappetizing meal, Sakura and Konohamaru played a board game in the dining room, until the sky outside of the patio doors darkened like opaque ink. Outside, the lights inside the swimming pool emanated a brilliant green, lighting the patio around it with its eerie glow.

Sakura, seeing how dark it was outside, glanced at the grandfather clock behind her. It was thirty minutes until nine at night; Konohamaru's bedtime. "Okay, time to go to bed!" The pink haired school girl said, standing up from her seat. The young boy groaned, slamming his fist on the mahogany wood.

Sakura stood over the dark haired boy with her arms crossed over her petite chest, peering at him with her soft green eyes. "Let me tell you something Konohamaru. A real adult never complains, no matter how bothersome a task is. A man who complains is not a man at all!" Konohamaru, realizing the nil chance of sleeping after nine, nodded solemnly.

After sending the young boy to bed, Sakura tidied the dining table, putting away the board game and its game pieces. She then turned her attention toward the antique grandfather clock. It was nine o' clock sharp; three hours until Asuma's return.

"Oh man," Sakura mumbled glumly to herself, "I need to keep myself entertained until midnight." While she continued to gaze upon the grandfather clock's ancient face, a delicate tapping stirred the silence. _Tap tap tap!._

Alerted by the soft sound, Sakura reflexively turned her head toward the kitchen, which was where she thought she heard it. The tapping sound then occurred again; its quiet yet resonant vibrations hitting Sakura's ears like doldrums. _Tap tap tap tap tap!_.

Sakura however, did not want to investigate the source of the cryptic sound; she merely stood in her place, breathing slowly to control the rising anxiety stirring in her innards.

_Tap tap tap tap!_.The drumming to her was similar to the sound of fingertips hitting against glass; and it took Sakura a moment to realize that the playful tapping was indeed coming from behind the glass patio doors.

In an instant, the cold hand of fear gripped the pink haired girl's stomach. Sakura's primal instincts flickered alive inside her gut, screaming at Sakura to run for help, for an intruder was in the backyard.

However, Sakura pushed aside her intuition with her disbelief. Konoha was a city that barely had crime, so the chances of a home intruder were slim to none. Home invasion happens only in horror movies and scary stories, right? That was what Sakura believed.

"A stupid moth is probably banging against the door." Sakura muttered to herself, forcing herself to walk toward the kitchen to take a look. The green light from the pool was the only source that lit the patio, but it was not enough for Sakura to clearly see anything. She could only see the reflection of the kitchen, as well as herself.

Sighing, Sakura glanced at the light switch nearby the glass doors. "Ah," Sakura whispered, "That must be for the patio light!" As she slowly flicked the switch on, her intuition fired up again, screaming at her to not look out the glass doors. Again, Sakura ignored her instincts, and quickly peered out into the now lit patio.

Something tall and lanky was standing in front of the pool. It carried a human form, but it was far from a human: Its grey face, completely devoid of eyes, faced the pink haired girl. Although it had no eyes, it had delicately arched eyebrows painted on its round forehead. It had a small nose like a child's, and chiseled underneath it, was a cold, albeit cherubic, smile.

It stood on its two human legs, with its emaciated back hunched over like a cat. No clothes covered its naked grey form, but the being had no genitalia to cover. It was completely genderless.

Spread across its back was a pair of stoned wings, unfolded as if it was preparing to take flight. However, a copious amount of the great wings appeared to have been ripped off, deeming them useless.

Upon laying her eyes on the grey figure, a dense hand seized Sakura's bladder in terror. A scream was rising in her throat, but Sakura was too shocked to release it. She continued to stare stiffly at the being's grinning face. The broken winged figure remained frozen in its position, returning Sakura's stare with the gaze of its absent eyes.

Suddenly, the scream that was stuck in Sakura's throat blasted its way out of her mouth. "AYYYIIIIAAAAHHH!" The pink haired girl staggered away from the patio doors as she continued to scream in fright. However, she accidently lost her footing, and fell harshly on her buttocks. The winged being however, did not move an inch.

Although the grey figure remained still, Sakura hastily scrambled her way out of the kitchen, her body shaking from fear. Then from the corner of her eye, she noticed Konohamaru running down the stairs. "Hey!" The little boy cried out, running toward his frightened babysitter, "What's wrong, what happened?"

Immediately, Sakura bounced back on her feet, and blocked Konohamaru from entering the kitchen. "No!" Shrieked Sakura, "Don't worry about me, just run back to your room!" Sensing the hysteria in her voice, Konohamaru obediently made his way back up the stairs.

Wanting to check if the grey monster was still outside the patio doors, Sakura mustered up her courage to glance into the kitchen. There it was, still standing in the same position in front of the pool, as if it was frozen in time.

After glancing at the grey being's face, Sakura felt dizzy with fear. She felt as if it was inching closer to her, even though it had not moved at all since she saw it. Sakura did not want to see the monster's face again; she did not like the fear she felt while looking at it.

Before she turned away from the kitchen though, the hitherto still figure moved without warning, dashing toward the patio doors while its broken wings folded behind its back. Then it abruptly slowed its rapid pace, stopping right in front of the patio doors. The monster's cherubic smile grew wider as it slowly pressed its body against the doors' glass surface.

Sakura, completely terrified at the being's sudden movement, shrieked again, and darted out of the kitchen, grabbing her cell phone from the counter while doing so. She did not look back as she hastily made her way upstairs to Konohamaru's bedroom.

Konohamaru was sitting on his bed when Sakura barged into his room and slammed the door shut behind her. The little boy, concerned, ran up to the terrified school girl. "What's wrong, Sakura? Tell me!" He exclaimed, wrapping his arms around his babysitter's waist in an embrace.

Sakura ignored the boy, and instantly turned around to lock the bedroom door. She then glanced at her cell phone in her right hand, which trembled in fear. "I need to call for help." Sakura murmured, accessing the number pad on her phone.

"Why? Is there an intruder!" Konohamaru asked hysterically, clutching onto Sakura's arm with desperateness. Then within seconds, the pink haired girl clamped her free left hand around Konohamaru's mouth, hushing him. "Stay quiet," she whispered, "Stay quiet and hide under the bed. I'll join you as soon as I call your uncle." As soon as she said her command, she ominously realized something. Asuma's cell phone number was on the list of emergency numbers, which Sakura left downstairs in the kitchen.

Instead of panicking however, Sakura simply dialed down the second telephone number she had in mind: 911. After a few rings, the emergency operator's voice rang in Sakura's ear. Although the operator sounded mundane as she said "911 what's your emergency", Sakura had never found a voice so relieving to hear in her entire life.

"T-t-t-here's something…outside of the house!" Sakura immediately stammered out, quickly joining Konohamaru underneath the bed. "Okay, ma'am I need you to tell me the address of the home; is the stranger still outside the house?" "I don't know! As soon as I saw it I ran upstairs. I-I-I am in one of the bedrooms with the boy I am babysitting."

"Okay, do you know the address of the house you are in?" "Uh…" As she sputtered out the address of the Sarutobi household, Sakura looked at Konohamaru. He was huddled close next to her, his breath tickling her right forearm. Fear was reflected in his dark eyes, fear as well as confusion.

"All right," the operator then said, "Police will be on their way soon. Now what I want you to do is…" Suddenly, an earsplitting screech shook the walls of the house, turning the phone abruptly off. Before Sakura could react, all of the lights in the house suddenly died, leaving the two frightened occupants blind in the darkness.

Konohamaru screamed in surprise. "WHAT WAS THAT NOISE SAKURA? WAS THAT A DEMON!" Sakura, trying to retain the rising panic in her, hushed the frightened boy. "I want you to stay quiet for me, okay?" She whispered, "The police will be here soon, don't worry."Although Sakura's voice was shaky and not at all comforting, Konohamaru obeyed her, and nuzzled his face quietly against Sakura's shoulder.

Sakura then held her breath, listening intensely for any sound of breaking glass. The only way for the winged monster to enter the house was by smashing through any of the windows, particularly the glass patio doors; however, all was eerily calm, and silent. Then, a sound reached Sakura's ears, a sound that made her bladder weak with fear. Something, most likely the winged monster, was tapping its fingertips against Konohamaru's bedroom door.

_Tap tap tap_. Konohamaru bit his bottom lip anxiously. A scream was rising in his innards, but he forced himself to retain it. The sound returned again, only more rapidly. _Tap tap tap tap tap!_.The sweet taste of his own blood touched the tip of Konohamaru's tongue as he bit his lip even harder. Beside him, he could feel Sakura's body stiffen with fear.

Then, another sound emerged. _Creaaaak!_. For a moment, Sakura and Konohamaru thought it was the sound of the door opening, the door that Sakura thought she had locked.

However, as soon as the creaking sound rang into their ears, the mattress of the bed above them became very heavy, as if someone had climbed on top of it. It was then when the two occupants realized that the creaking sound was in fact the bedsprings above them, and that the monster was tapping the door from _inside_ Konohamaru's room.

_Creaaaaak!_. Sakura's eyes were not at all adjusted to the darkness yet, so she could not see a thing; however, she could feel the presence of the grey figure above them. Then, she heard Konohamaru's voice. "Sakura," he whispered, "Something's here." As if replying Konohamaru's comment, a demonically deep voice croaked from the darkness. _**"No. God is here." **_

There was silence for the rest of the night.

* * *

**Fun fact: This story was based off of a few creepy pastas from Tumblr. You gotta love Tumblr guys. **

**Did you guys enjoy this little one-shot? Please review!**

**and for all my Crimson God fans, please stay patient for the last chapter, it will come out shortly. Until then, I shall entertain you with scary stories! **


End file.
